


this nap that never ends

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Napping, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Anxiety and stress have Phil close to breaking until Dan takes action.





	this nap that never ends

He's one step closer to the edge.

Dan can see it in Phil's tight-lipped smile and dull eyes, face pale with exhaustion, that's he's reaching the breaking point. These last few weeks have been rough. Handling tour issues, supporting Dan through this extended low period, the “damage control” after that disastrous live show; he can practically see Phil's anxiety spiraling. Phil's tense shoulders and increasing migraines are signs enough that he's struggling, but when Phil balks at the idea of heading home for a family visit, that's when he realizes just how bad it's gotten.

 

***

He's got their room set up just the way Phil likes it. The drapes are closed tight against the midday light and he has instrumental music playing softly to help block any ambient noise that may try to filter into the room. Dan's piled the fuzzy gray throw onto the bed and the only light in the room comes from his amber lamp and the handful of scented candles he has lit. It's serene and cozy and he can't wait to bundle Phil up into that bed.

 

When Phil arrives home around half noon, Dan's waiting. Phil's no sooner toed off his shoes before he's tugging him down the hall, laughing as he stumbles over his own feet. He pulls him into their room and closes the door, turning to see the questioning look on Phil's face. He hands him a pair of pajama bottoms before reaching to put on his own.

 

“c'mon, put 'em on. It's nap day”

 

“nap **day**?” Phil asks as he struggles out of his skinny jeans, tossing them to the side when he's successful, before tugging up his beloved emoji pajamas.

 

“yep, all day. Now hurry up and get into this bed with me”

 

The smile that breaks over Phil's face is electric, nearly blinding, and Dan feels a flood of warmth that comes from taking care of the man he loves. And as they curl up together under that fuzzy throw, content and warm, he realizes that he needs their nap day nearly as much as Phil does.

 

***

When they sleep, they sleep tangled up in each other, arms entwined and Phil's leg hitched up over Dan's hip. After they wake, Dan plays with Phil's hair and massages the knots from his neck and shoulders, while talking about silly things they've seen online. They order pizza and watch shitty 90's sitcoms, laughing at how awful they are while ignoring the buzzing of their phones. They have lazy sex and a hot, quick shower, before jumping back into the bed they've spent the day lazing in.

 

And later when Phil covers his face with kisses, thanking him for the best nap day ever, all Dan can do is smile. Their life gets messy and hectic sometimes but as he looks at Phil's happy, sleepy face he knows they'll be ok. They just need love...and a good nap day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, stop by and say hello!  
> capriciouscrab.tumblr.com


End file.
